


Tentacle Trap

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alien Biology, April's in Trouble!, Be Careful What You Wish For, Capturefic, Dark, Menstruation, Molestation, No Porn, Non-Consensual, Not Happy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not What It Looks Like, Other, Overdue Fanfic, Pissing off April, Sorry Not Sorry, Utrom Digestion, Victim Blaming, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: Adult 2k3 April O'Neil awakens in restraints and wearing less than she had started out in on a day where she already has reason to be pissed. Why has the Utrom Shredder decided to have her brought in so unceremoniously? Do you really wanna know?





	Tentacle Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame watchword and howdoyoudo of TMNT-Discourse's Discord server for talking me into revealing another terrifying corner of my dark mind. Without them going, "Tentacles! Tonight everything has to be related to Tentacles!" I would not have released this long dormant 2k3 adult capturefic idea. So, yeah... not my fault this time. They kept saying they wanted me to keep going, that they are supportive fangirls. So, I wrote it. Bitch at them that I'm finishing it.
> 
> An adult April in the Utrom Shredder's clutches and completely at the mercy of... his...  
> TENTACLES!

2k3 TMNT so ADULT April/Utrom!

 

The Turtles never really considered much about the Utrom’s physiology and food needs until they found out the hard way....

 

April woke up trying to blurrily blink her eyes and realized that she was already upright before her eyes could even focus. Thinking harder and trying to suppress a moan while she took a catalog of the various aches and bruises scattered about her body, the Foot attack as she returned from a shopping trip finally explained her unusual awakening. Rather **Losing** her fight explained why her hands and feet painfully moved, although tied sturdily so as to spread them out far from her body's midline. The room seemed dark, empty and small.  No sign of guards, so she did her best to shake or wriggle herself at least a little loose.

 

That's when she realized she had nothing between her butt and the mildly chill air. It seemed that sometime between being knocked unconscious and being tied to a metal frame, the Foot had removed pieces of her clothing. But, just around her crotch; the legs of her pants had only drifted down around her calves and left her buttocks hitting a cold metal pipe. She froze as her spine chilled and her heart plummeted while mentally trying to review the state of her aches and pains. Terrifyingly, that really didn't give her much insight as to what happened while she was unconscious. IF anything happened beyond being tied in place _Spread Eagle_ and _Butt Ass Naked_!

 

 _This was so not the week to pull this!_ April felt her teeth grit, glad to have the angry indignation warming her cold nethers against the bite of the chilled metal. She also started shaking harder to test her bindings and restraints. Her cramps continued to annoy her as she tried to contort her midsection but, they didn't seem to be any worse then they had started out. She found a growl leaking out past her clenched teeth as nothing seemed to give way in her efforts.

 

Just the _perfect_ way to wrap up her day, she reflected sarcastically as she sagged in her four-point restraint and let her mind drift. She'd woken that morning to discover her monthly cycle had surprised her in the night and while dumping her soiled laundry in the wash, the last of the bag of pads had dropped into the spray of the washer machine. She'd had to immediately go out to buy a bag of replacements without even needing so much as milk in the house at the same time. Getting out of the car with the bag of her stand alone purchase, she had been ignominiously jumped by the Foot and quickly trapped by the overwhelming numbers, before being knocked unconscious.

 

Honestly, April knew she just wanted to distract herself from examining her situation beyond thinking of how to escape. It was useless to think about how she had gotten here even to distract her turning stomach. The unusual swarming nature of the attack seemed to mean the Foot intended to capture her. There had been nothing she could have done, not even to try to contact the guys for help. She hadn't even been particularly preoccupied while going from her car to the building door. Just-- **BAM!** \-- a sudden horde of Foot ninja hopping down around her in such numbers that April had even seen one or two bump into each other as they grabbed her mid-swing. Guess that was a snatch-and-grab done Foot style.

 

April didn't know what had happened to suddenly trigger that, maybe the guys had pissed them off. However, she looked forward to repaying her ire the moment she got loose. If she got loose. Trying to get loose seemed to have been expected. The room only had a bright light seeping in under the door to show her that nothing else was in the closet-shaped room for her to try to use in her escape plans. Hearing the guys tell about their various escapes, the Foot always left something sharp in reach... that would be really nice right now. Maybe that explained why her pockets had been cut away? Getting rid of her underwear seemed a tad excessive, though.

 

She swallowed as her throat dried and April felt her shoulders tighten and prickle with sweat under her oddly intact shirt. She felt paranoia start to seep in and her head snapped up to stare at the small line of light as the echoes of feet marching towards her came from beyond the door. She hears the rattle of a door handle and balled up her fists to hide the shaking of her fingers but is surprised not to see her door open. Instead, April hears another door close by open and the muffled whimpers and words. The whimpers sound feminine and the voice speaking clearly is not. In fact, the hair on the back of her neck rose as she made out the cold tones of the Utrom Shredder.

 

"I am done here. Arrange to have the woman cleaned and returned to the rest." April barely made out the murmured assent by the Foot subordinate before Oroku Saki continued in self-satisfied tones, "Has April O'Neil been procured?" The subordinate affirmed and April's straining ears could nearly make out the individual syllables of the Foot's reply.

 

" _Good_ ," purred out Saki's voice before continuing in expectant tones, "And she is untouched?" April strained her hearing even harder.

 

"Of course, Master," replied the Foot soldier. A relieved sigh gusted out of April, almost obscuring the next command in the cold voice. "Then, take this one and leave O'Neil's door unlatched for me."

 

April's skin prickled and a shiver ran down her spine as few clanks happened next door and whimpers from the faceless woman came closer to her's before the knob on her cubicle turned slightly, allowing the light from outside to dart up the side of the door-frame. She found her heart pounding in her ears and her breath stuttering as a trembling starting in her shoulders while she stared at the unsealed door. This would be a _great_ time for the guys to come crashing in and rescue her or at least get her free enough to kick ass all the way out of here. She **_reallllly_ ** wanted to kick some Foot faces in for this affront.

 

A shadow passed in front of the door and April gave a firm yank at her restraints hoping in desperate eagerness for some leeway. Anything to at least be fighting back. Her eyes locked on the door and the strangely shaped singular shadow below it, every nerve on end until the hair on the back of her neck stood up in anticipation. Her stomach cramped again and she grit her teeth against the familiar annoyance presented by her menses. This time in her cycle, she'd usually be in front of the television holding a mug of hot cocoa and a chocolate bar with a book and she expressly _resented_ the interruption to her regularly scheduled plans with a hot water bottle. Finally, the door swung open and April lunged forward in her restraints, face drawn in a fierce grimace, then blinked and looked down. In the light of the doorway, Ch'rell looked up at her with a sneer from the floor.

 

"Yes," he drawled dismissively, one foot pod of his tentacles legs gesturing at her expansively, "very impressive, Miss O'Neil. Given a chance, I'm quite certain you would tear the throat out of any human who was foolish enough to approach you inappropriately now." The mad Utrom's teeth showed in a frigid smile, "Make no mistake, if one of my men _were_ to touch you unbidden, **I would tear his throat out myself**!" The forcefulness of his thundering words stopped April's heart in her throat and chilled her to her core much worse than the mild air conditioning. Ch'rell smiled slightly up at her before continuing, "Of course, I will not be making the mistake of approaching your oh-so-dangerous teeth."

 

He chuckled then and April's stomach turned and cramped at the same time, in response to her rising anxiousness, the hair on the back of her neck firmly upright now.

 

"I want to make sure you understand what I plan to do with you. You will be kept perfectly safe and even bathed as needed as my guest until the time, no doubt, that your turtle friends rescue you. Unless, of course, my minions prove to be less useless than usual and kill them in their rescue attempt. One can only hope." Here the deranged Utrom sighed softly before continuing with a dark gleam in his eye, "But, that isn't why I requested the pleasure of your presence today." Ch'rell gave a broad grin and continued inexorably, "You see, Miss O'Neill. I am sure you have never considered the nature of the Utrom diet and how our digestive system works."

 

April's head tilted in confusion at this bizarre turn of topic, but quietly waited for the evil villian to continue monologuing . Hopefully, the guys could get here before he bored her too badly. Hopefully, before her day got any more interesting either!

 

"In your oceans there are creatures," Ch'rell actually turned slightly and began moving other tentacle legs as he continued his explanation in an oddly eager tone, "called starfish. They share certain digestive traits to the Utrom. They hunt prey and, " here he fixed her with a strangely predatory look, "extend their stomachs from their undersides into the prey creatures to digest before retracting them." The Utrom's smile grew wider and slightly broader, "In this way, the Utrom share a feature with these primitive creatures. So, it has been a personal challenge to find a truly enjoyable source of **sustenance** on this planet. A meal can be a very, " Ch'rell sighed and glanced away from April, " _vulnerable_ time for an Utrom. It is necessary to prevent personal injury to one such as myself by ensuring that the meal is properly restrained, " he turned to cast another grin at April and paused expectantly.

 

April found herself shivering and popping out with goosebumps as her stomach churned nauseously once his words settled in. Seeing his indulgent anticipation, April ventured a question, "You decided eating people was an enjoyable meal?" Her indignant tone made a scornful look come to her captor and he replied with a shake of the head or upper portion, however that worked.

 

"No, I'm afraid that bone and muscle is just too dense of a meal, like certain fibers of plants will not properly digest for a human. It could cause damage to even try. You, on the other hand, will not receive so much as an acid burn, nor a scratch or injury as my species do not have teeth for eating in that way. Your body produces what I need naturally anyways." He sniffed with the air of a foodie at a good restaurant, "A nutrient dense slurry coating a sterile contained pocket."

 

April began to realize exactly what he was getting at and cast about quickly for any means to delay him, "How long have you been keeping tabs on me?"

 

The chuckle that came in reply did nothing to reassure the woman, "Oh, since shortly after realizing the turtles have a _Female_ supporter." The intense look that followed helped even less, "Your own habits of being logical and competent in your personal supplies did _delay_ this day. You ensure that you stock up on feminine supplies in larger shopping trips and conceal your gifts to the mutants you supply by donating to local agencies. All up until today, that is." The Utrom gave a strangely coy look and crept closer, "May I ask what transpired today so that you were in need of such telling supplies? Hmmm?"

 

April drew a steadying breath while her heartbeat hammered in her ear as she considered the question. "I-, " she had to swallow to wet her dry mouth and began again at the eager look from the disgusting Utrom, "I dropped my pads in the water of the washing machine. Freak accident." She gave as much of a shrug as the restraints pulling her arms straight out from her shoulders allowed.

 

"Hmph, so April O'Neil is infallibly good at resupplying but, a klutz in her home. Perhaps some of the ninjas assigned to watch you would have been better served in having them sneak into your home and steal those supplies instead, " Ch'rell looked away, giving a slightly disgruntled noise. Then, his gaze sharpened and he flashed another unsettling grin at her. "No matter, the boring delay is over and you are here just as inevitably, " a tentacle raised and brushed a caress over her ankle bone under the fabric of her damaged pants, causing her to jolt in her restraints as April renewed her struggles.

 

"Goood, _good_ . You are well restrained and immobilized. This feeding will take a bit longer than the next as I learn your-- let's simply call it-- _internal landscape_ ," The Utrom began chuckling in a low tone as he got closer to her right leg and began to swarm his tentacles up her calf. “Understand, this is not rape. I find no sexual pleasure nor interest in this act. It is perhaps filling a nutritional need but, does not even provide gustatorial satisfaction as my stomach does not have flavor sensors."

 

April wriggled harder trying to unseat the Foot leader as he moved on **way** too many tentacles up her knee and toward the cleft of her hip. All it did was cause the face locked on her expression of disgust to start laughing harder.

.

"Feel free to struggle, my dear," the loathsome voice continued between degrading sniggers. "You are not the first to be my meal. Tell me," he paused with his body clinging to her mid-thigh and politely waiting at the edge of her usual panty line, one tentacle reaching across to her other leg, carefully bridging the gap below her crotch. "Did it never occur to you or those accursed mutants **exactly how** I keep the cities numerous gangs from interfering in my chosen activities?"

 

April felt the words hit her almost like a physical blow, "You take their women and-" she nearly gagged, "and do _this_ to them?" She couldn't hide her disgust.

 

"Not to any who stay out of the way or bend to my will," now the Utrom's face bothered to look at what his tentacles were doing as he moved his bulk to hang between her legs with tentacles equally placed on either thigh. "It is easy enough to hold onto woman being trafficked through my territory for most of my sustenance needs. But, I let my guests know enough so they can encourage their families and allies to... " April gave out a small yip of fear as suddenly the Shredder swung his body below her crotch and snuggled up between her legs in a disgusting parody of a menstrual pad. He turned in place nimbly to present his face to the door, " _behave_."

 

It took almost all of April's willpower not to begin wordless screaming or throw up as she felt the slimy bulk settle against her skin. It was beyond disconcerting to have Saki's voice continue as if they were engaging in conversation over a well cooked meal. She gave another small eep as short legs brushed past her crotch to gain a better grip on her by wrapping around the lowest part of her buttocks, before clamping her lips shut tightly.

 

"See, April, " he purred out as he continued in that very calm voice. "Many of the woman that we have for _my bodily needs_ ," the phrase turned her stomach and she squeezed her eyes closed tightly, ducking her head, then gave a small whimper as she felt unexpected tears moisten her eyelashes. The insane Utrom continued without any sign of noticing her fear, "actually, lead quite productive lives. They are not abused or inconvenienced and many are actually sent out to college and career furthering work." Ch'rell gave another soft chuckle, "In fact, one or two have been given into my safe-keeping because they are better off than the lives they would have with violent gangs threatening them. But, this is not the compromise I could expect from the Turtles. Their families could never have convinced Casey Jones you were safe in my keeping and would be returned unharmed, even if for only less than the span of a single day."

 

April gasped as her nether region was grasped tightly and the Utrom's body wriggled against her vulva. Her buttocks were too round for her to scrape his tentacles off her and she tried to jig in place wildly before giving in to the need to yell, "They will not let you get away with this! Dear, god! Get off me you slimy, disgusting--"

 

" **O'Neil**!" The Utrom's voice cracked out sharply and his grip became painfully tight, interrupting her insults, "There is no need to be disrespectful. I will not be attempting you personal injury and I expect you to keep your head about you while I concentrate on my extrusion muscles."

 

She became aware of a wet _intimate_ pressure starting and felt her eyes widen as she began to hyperventilate. "You are going to demand I don't object to you **molesting me with your stomach?**!" April felt her sense of outrage peak and a hot sweat broke out across her shoulders.

 

"No, of course not! Object away!" Oroku's voice proclaimed jovially, "I have no problem with objections, but realize. Even if the Turtles were already within this building and on their way to rescue you, they would not be here in time, my dear, before I have finished and retracted my stomach enough to maneuver safely." He chuckled warmly and April felt her body breached, "But, resorting to insults will only leave you more upset later or tempt me to rough treatment. I went to all the effort of ensuring my extruder muscles were warmed up so I was not unnecessarily slow with you and drawing out the experience distastefully." The Utrom's eyes closed in apparent concentration.

 

April groaned, "Yeah, that reassures me just so much." She gave a smaller sound as her uterus spasmed in another painful cramp.

 

Ch'rell checkled mirthlessly, "It should. Simply realise this experience will not be deferred and your future fertility will not be compromised in any way. Consider it no more than an _internal massage,_ " April twitched as she felt her cervix bumped, "such as those given in the past to women for the treatment of hysterics by those in your country called doctors."

 

"There is **NOTHING** _Medical_ about what you are doing!" April raged back, "I am being **VIOLATED** !" The eyes between her legs snapped back open with a cold glare, and wasn't that disconcerting to look at that face upside down, let alone right _down there_. She could feel a steady internal pressure building against her cervix that did nothing to help the lingering pain of her cramps.

 

"Believe me, when I say those quacks often left off appropriate hand hygiene and my needs border on the level of health necessities, Miss O'Neil, " The Shredder's tone dropped to clipped  icy threat as his eyes closed again, "Feel free to dwell on whatever elaborate vile insults you hurled at me as you explain in detail what is occuring to the Turtles. But, understand that if you wish to be able to speak clearly the moment you see them, then you will cease your dramatics. **Now**!"

 

The being gave a small wriggle in place and April gasped a slight keen as her body imparted an unusual twinge and the Shredder huffed softly. "My apologies for the pain. Your body will not be damaged as my stomach moves into your womb to remove the layer of tissue your body normally must fight to rid itself of and I will try to be as clinical and respectful as possible given the circumstances. It is only that this is such a foreign experience that, of course, you wish to resort to terms like disgust and violation. I will try to be more delicate because I am not intending any suffering to you, Miss O'Neil."

 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing at this point and only stared in vague shock down at the slimey body invading hers. His voice had smoothed out into a tone of utter sensibleness as her body gave her signals she'd never experienced before.

 

Then, he gave a toothy grin before Ch'rell's voice turned decidedly smug, "No, I want to return you unharmed. But, do make it clear to the turtles that you have only suffered this indiginanty because of how often they have annoyed me." His voice became positively gleeful as April became aware of an unusual full sensation in her midsection. "I know this will truly upset them and lead them to mistakes or attempts at revenge. I welcome those! I am glad to know they will suffer to know they have brought you to my attention."

 

April's eyes widened in dawning realization, "This is only a sick part of one upping the game between you guys--" She couldn't continue, disgusted by being used so frivolously. Nothing more than a pawn with the correct anatomy to Ch'rell.

 

"I must regret that it was never your suffering or distress I desired in this, Miss O-- April-- May I call you April?" One eye peeked open to look at her before closing on seeing her stunned expression at the request made in the polite tones. "This could be considered an intimate moment of shared vulnerability between enemies, April. While I have been forced to wait for this day; I have developed a rare esteem for you. If I could have invited you to do this willingly, I would have. It would have still disturbed the Turtles to know I had fed upon you in such a manner. You must understand, if I could do something else that would truly rattle those damnable Turtles, I would have happily done so and left you unaware of this aspect of my criminal organization."

 

The continual audio barrage of mild tones murmuring was almost distracting enough for April to not give as much attention to the odd feelings inside her body. It made her wonder if her cousin had felt things like this in her pregnancies. The bizarre turn of topic didn't help her feel grounded in any version of a sane universe either as her cramps gave another twinge and the voice continued in a smooth manipulative purr.

 

"Understand, I cannot condone your aide to my enemies. But, this does not make you my foe. It is the turtles' fault for bringing you to my attentions. It is THEM, I actively want hurting for what has happened to you today. THEY are to blame for the kidnapping, for without your ties to Them I would not consider interrupting your peaceful life." Ch’rell made his comments in a tone that announced it’s the obvious sense of his words.

 

April felt tears drifting down her cheeks in shame and inner rage at his attempt to redirect his responsibility onto her friends, "I'm just collateral damage, huh?" Her tone was more bitter than she wanted to grant him credit for.

 

"I am sorry, April. It is simply that women suffer more in the war between enemies, " his blatant disregard and casual tone made her want to kick his slimy, red ass! As if hearing her mental depreciations, Ch'rell's eyes opened, "There. This is nearly over Miss O'Neil. If you were the female connection of any of my other enemies I might simply have you released to the sidewalk in their territory, message delivered." His eyes met hers as she reacted in surprise, "There have been incidents with other gangs that did not know their proper place which needed such lessons provided to ensure correct deference to the Foot's plans within the city. Keeping you will upset your allies much more than an object lesson of my ninjas' power to kidnap you at any time of my choosing."  

 

April felt her breath freeze in her throat as the truth of the Utrom's final words hit her.

 

"Do not worry. I will leave shortly and have a woman tend to you before you are placed with other captives. If you are rescued before your next cycle, I will not have you kidnapped next month, Miss O'Neil. Oh, please excuse this discomforting moment."

 

Ch'rell's words warned her so she didn't get startled into a noise as his stomach left her body with a sensation sickeningly reminiscent of a larger blood clot on her heavier flow days. In a moment, the Utrom swarmed down her left leg to the floor, the touch of it's tentacles light.

 

Before leaving her still in her restraints in the small room, Ch'rell glanced back at her, "And I do hope my... ministrations have resolved your cramps, Miss O'Neil. I would rather you not suffer too much discomfort in your time as my guest.”

 

Startled, April blurted out, “How did you know I had cramps?”

 

Ch’rell gave a casual laugh, “This is not, as you might say, my first rrodeo,Miss O’Neil. I cannot taste with that organ, but I assure you my stomach can feel the muscles contract within your body. You will be pleased to note that the physical discomfort will end shortly. Most likely next month will also be milder in it’s symptoms.” He elaborated as she gave him a confused stare, “I feel unusually full from this feeding. I do believe your womb has been shedding the lining poorly for a while now. This usually results in increasingly painful cramps and a rather similar method of medical intervention.” He turned and began to move out of her cubby.

 

“What?” April couldn’t help it. Was he saying she had a medical disorder? Had he just fixed her cramps permanently?

 

“From what I understand the method is called a dilate and clear.” The Utrom Shredder glanced back one more time as he walked out of her view, “I just saved you a good deal of money, April O’Neil. Please, return my kindness by not killing any of my minions on the way out.”

 

April stared after the Utrom in shock as she realised her cramps really **had** gone away, before murmuring softly, “Holy Shit!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's totally on me that I'm posting this but, it's that or delete it and I got the whole story mentally written Years ago. Don't want to waste time spent writing actually writing it. Also, first fic posted via my new Samsung S7 Active smartphone! Welcome me to the future, biatches! Feel free to come find my Hobbit Sirah name on Vent and Bottled. Tell what chat messenger services I absolutely have to hit you up on... missed you all!
> 
> And I might actually be WORKing soon! Like with income and helping the homeless.


End file.
